Sparky/References
*When Butch Hartman unveiled Sparky at Comic Con, he was colored blue. *His character is modeled after Rick Moranis' Louis Tully character in "Ghostbusters" - a hangdog, hard-luck type who means well but is kind of a doofus. *He mistakes Poof for a chew toy. *Anytime Sparky speaks to a human other than Timmy, the human replies on how he barks funny. *Sparky has had 83 other owners, making Timmy number 84. *If he tries to bark he will instead yell "Warf". *He is highly allergic to pasta. *Since he is a fairy dog, he cannot die. One of the examples is when he "drowned" in a flood and survived. *He also doesn't need to sleep. *Sparky and Verminous Snaptrap have similar voices. Both characters are voiced by Matthew William Taylor. *It is unknown why Sparky wasn't in "A Fairly Odd Movie" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas". It was most likely because Sparky was not a official planned character at the time. Otherwise, Sparky's addition to the show renders these movies non-canon. *Unlike Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Sparky can been seen outside without disguising himself. *Instead of world-changing magic in line with the chaotic wishmastering of Cosmo and Wanda (and sometimes Poof), Sparky possesses "dog magic," allowing him to conjure up bones, fire hydrants, and the like. His "wand" is the star on his tail. *One of Sparky's early sketches looks similar to Vicky's dog, Doidle. *Sparky's behavior is similar with Dudley Puppy. *Sparky and Dudley Puppy had a celebration on Nickelodeon where they were going to put a lot of episodes of them both. *His name had been used in other dogs in the cartoon. *According to him, the reason he can talk (or at least know what words mean) is that he ate a dictionary. *There are several occasions where he treats books and papers as food; eating dictionary as a reason for being able to speak and continously cooking Timmy's homeworks and books. *He may or may not probably stretch like Jake from Adventure Time which is on cartoon network. *He is a fairy dog so it may be possible in a future episode for Anti-Sparky because fairy animals might be classified as fairies also. The addition of Sparky brings on some continuity issues, such as Sparky not being there on the end of Channel Chasers (the same contradiction happened with Poof) and he not being on the live-action movies - A Fairly Odd Movie and A Fairly Odd Christmas - both taking place thirteen years after the events of the main series. In A Fairly Odd Movie, there is even a scene in which Wanda states that Timmy doesn't have a dog. Before the first air of "Fairly OddPet", it was speculated that the dog could have been already dead during the events of the live-action movies (since Earth dogs live around 15 years, and Sparky seemed older than a puppy on the artwork revealed during Comic-Con). However, in "Fairly OddPet" Sparky states that "fairy dogs can't die", making this theory unacceptable. Category:Characters Category:References